


Keeps getting better

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Harry and reader are remembering their old times at Hogwarts and soon the things get heated.





	

You stretched your arms above your head as far as you could, letting out a small content whimper. A long day of work wore you off and you were glad that you could finally relax, in a coziness of your favorite armchair with a cup of tea in your hands and your husband, Harry, fetching you a dinner.

You blew the steam away and took a sip, smiling to yourself. You loved moments like those – where you could just forget about the world for a while and dive into comfort of things you adored the most. Wearing Harry’s old shirt, the new flavor of tea you had discovered or the sound of Harry humming a song while he cooked – simple things that made you appreciate domestic life.

Truth be told, when Voldemort returned and a threat of war was hanging above you, you believed that you would never have it. Harry and you were a couple for a year before he told you that he decided to go looking for horcruxes. You were aware that it was something he had to do and that Ron and Hermione would protect him, but still fear for his life found its place in your heart and didn’t leave until the Battle was over and you and Harry were both safe.

“Where did you go, Y/N?” Harry’s amused voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you smiled at him warmly when he handed you a plate with your meal.

“Only to Hogwarts. I was just thinking about how it used to be,” you said and eagerly turned your attention to the food. It was delicious, as everything Harry made.

“How we were sneaking around the castle to get some alone time?”

“Yes, that too,” you giggled briefly and shared a look with Harry. The two of you became experts in avoiding other students and teachers while you run around the school, finding numerous spots so that you could kiss or just spend some time together.

“Good that I had Marauder’s Map,” Harry pondered and you giggled again.

“You don’t remember that time when professor McGonagall almost walked on us?”

“In my defense, you kept me very occupied then, my dear wife.”

“You could’ve look at it, before you snaked your hand under my sweater.”

“With your pretty lips on my neck? Impossible,” he grinned at you, making your heart skip a beat. He never stopped having such an effect on you, despite the fact that you had been together for almost eight years now you were still feeling as a teenager in love.

You put your empty plate on the table and sipped on your tea.

“In fact, now that I’m remembering it, it was you who dragged us to that classroom, so technically it was your fault,” Harry said in a teasing voice and you sighed, shaking your head.

“Of course, I’m the one to blame,” you rolled your eyes but chuckled along with Harry as he laughed at your mocked exasperation.

“Good ol’ times,” he said sentimentally, leaning his head back on the sofa and you quirked your brow, raising from your seat and coming to him, trying to sport a serious, slightly offended expression.

“Oh, so it’s not good now?” you asked, folding your arms over your chest as you looked down at him. Harry locked his eyes with yours.

“I never said it’s not good, darling,” he explained, reaching for your arm and pulling you to him. You ended up on his lap, with your knees next to each of his thighs.

He moved his hands to cup your cheeks and stroked your skin with the pads of his thumbs.

“If I’m honest, it keeps getting better,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss your lips tenderly. You eagerly returned the caress, moving your lips slowly. Your arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to you and Harry tilted your head slightly so he could deepen the kiss.

You whined into his lips as you felt one of his hands wandering down your neck and onto your torso, where he began to clumsily unbutton your shirt. It took him a while but he succeeded – his fingers danced along the valley between your breasts before he cupped the left one and kneaded it gently.

You broke the kiss when your lungs started to scream for a breath and you shimmied out of the shirt, tossing it onto the floor. Harry was fast to set his mouth on a journey over your neck – he licked, pecked and nibbled on your sensitive skin, making you moan and whimper his name over and over again.

Your hips jerked up when he found your pulse, suckling on it and you felt him grunt when you brushed his hardening member. He detached himself from your neck and before he could busy himself with something else, you made a quick work with stripping him from his shirt. You ran your fingernails over his chest and stomach, teasing his nipples and scratching his skin in spots you knew he liked.

“Y/N…” he panted when you lowered your head and licked a line along his collarbone, making him shiver. Meanwhile, you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers.

Harry tangled his fingers into your hair, guiding you to his mouth again, capturing you in a passionate, messy kiss. His other hand traveled down your back and he stopped at the waistband of your leggings, tugging on it.

You stood up with a frustrated groan and got rid of the garment, sliding your panties as well. Harry kept his eyes on you the whole time, his hands rolled his pants down his legs and he palmed his hard erection, pumping it few times.

“You’re so beautiful, so very beautiful,” he muttered as you straddled him, placing your hands on his shoulders for support. Harry rested one of his hands on your hip, the other lined up his cock with your entrance.

You lowered onto him, taking his inch by inch as deep as you could. Harry emitted a moan from the back of throat as your walls clasped around him when you gave yourself a moment to adjust.

He returned his hand to your breasts, squeezing and stroking one at a time and you began to move up and down. Your pace was slow, unhurried yet powerful. You needed your release and you were desperate to achieve it and so you arched your back, changing the angle of your hips a little. It was enough to find a sweet spot within you.

Harry was thrusting his hips up as you were falling at him, adding to the pleasure you were already feeling. The room was filled with your cries and Harry’s grunts, the sound of skin slamming against skin, and you were losing yourself in the sensation of approaching climax.

He attached his lips to your neck again, his hips never faltering, his hands working on your body and soon enough you were coming undone, his name like a chant on your lips. Your nails dug into his skin, your walls pulsated around him and Harry followed you, biting on your collarbone as he spilled himself deep inside you.

Both of you were panting heavily and you were feeling boneless and delightfully hazed. You felt Harry pressing soft kisses to every inch of your skin he could reach.

“Harry, I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm?” he murmured against your jaw and you giggled.

“I was offered a job at Hogwarts.”

He faced you with a wide grin and mischievous sparkles in his eyes.

“So that means…”

“That we can sneak into empty classrooms again, yes,” you confirmed and pecked his lips, laughing out loud when Harry threw his fist into the air.  Then, he enveloped you in his arms and carried you to your bedroom.

He was right – it kept getting better.


End file.
